Commercials-FY Style
by LostCupid
Summary: Imagine the FY characters doing Pantene, Dove and Bryl Creem commercials. Hah! If you imagine well, you'll have a good laugh.


Commercials-FY Style Pantene Pro-Vitamin 

Hotohori untied his bun of hair in front of the camera. He shook his head from left to right fluently so his long hair swayed smoothly. Then he stopped and said, "Do you want to know the secret of my beautiful hair?" Pausing for a while, he took out something from behind him and cried, "Pantene pro-vitamin! Suitable for all types of hair. From normal to damaged hair!" With that he turned around swiftly and laughed happily while his hair danced in the wind, shining healthily at the camera.

Bryl Creem 

Tamahome ran his hand through his shining greasy hair. Then he paused and stared at himself in the mirror. He smiled at himself after a while and started to pull his hair in differents directions. He turned and pulled his hair forming many different styles without trouble. His hair was easy to do with. After he settled with a drop-dead-gorgeous hair style that he was sure would make Miaka drool, he got into his Ferrari car and drove off. When he reached Miaka's place, he turned to the camera and said, "Do you know why my hair is so shining and easy to deal with?" He smiled and continued, "Ask Bryl Creem. Your answer to wacky, funky and the coolest hair styles!" Tamahome cried as he held a Bryl Creem in front of the camera with an out streched arm. 

Mark & Spencer   

"Tamahome! You're losing your charm! I think I've lost my feelings for you already!" cried Miaka over dinner at a restaurent one anniversery night.

"What? After all I've done? After all we've been through? You tell me I'm losing my charm?!" cried Tamahome on the opposite side of the table.

"Yes! Just look at the way you dress! You're not handsome enough!" Miaka replied stuffing a chicken piece into her mouth. Tamahome was speechless. He ran outside leaving Miaka in the restaurent. 

A moment later he came back in a black tuxedo- looking like a gentleman. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who's not handsome?" he questioned cooly. Miaka ignored him.

"And you're not funky enough!" Miaka continued to complain. Tamahome ran outside feeling dissapointed again. Although he didn't understand Miaka when she said he wasn't 'funky' enough, he came back later in a new apearence. He sat down in a motorbike outfit- which came in all black and leather. 

"Who's not funky enough?" Tamahome questioned leaning forward on an elbow.

Miaka smirked and cried, "You're not sporty enough!" Tamahome ran outside again when he heard this and returned again in tennis clothes. Jumping sportily on one spot opposite Miaka, he served a tennis ball which came flying in Miaka's soup. 

"Aaah!" Miaka screamed when the soup spilled on her.

"Marks and Spencer store makes it all. Be whoever you want to be! Tamahome said proudly to the camera. 

Dove 

Tomo laughed his soundless laugh when he heard the compliment from the curious Miaka 

"The first time I used it, I knew this was the right one for me. And I continued to use it. I felt fresh and I loved the feeling. I can put on any kind of cosmetics and never have to worry about the effect of it, because there never will be. The fresh feeling reminds me of when I was a small kid," Tomo told proudly about his faithful facial wash. 

"Wa….hh! It must be really good," sighed Miaka brushing her hand on Tomo's soft cheek repeatedly.

Tomo just laughed proudly. Then he turned to the camera and said, "Dove. Gives you a fresh feeling right from inside. Don't go in the toilet without it!" 

Then he eyed Miaka who was poking his face with an amazed expression. "Get your finger off me before you spoil my skin's delicacy," he growled.

Nike 

Tasuki is fighting with Nakago on a field. "Hey, Bo ge! Try and kill me if you can!" shouted Tasuki across the field. Nagako huffed and lazily formed a green beam with his two hands. He aimed it at Tasuki and let go when he thought he had him cornered. Unfortunately, Tasuki managed to jump out with a narrow escape. He then used his own power.

"Flame of Fire!!!" Tasuki shouted in rage as he sent fire flying at Nakago. Nakago easily protected himself with an invisible shield. 

It was a long fight. Tasuki and Nakago have been running and chasing each other with their powers through every corner of the field. Suddenly, Nakago slipped. He fell and came thrashing to the ground. Tasuki put a leg on him and said arrogantly, "No da! Do' a ho! You think you can beat the flame of fire?" 

Nakago shifted painfully under Tasuki's feet. "I only lost because my shoe ripped!" he growled. "We have been chasing each other for hours. My feet are killing me. How come you're still okay?" he asked after a short pause.

"Huh?" Tasuki turned to look at Nakago's shoes. "Hah! You're wearing Japanese slippers! No wonder they ripped. Do' a ho! What kind of moron are you? Fighing in japanese slippers!" Tasuki broke down into a hearty laugh. He was howling with laughter. Nakago's face went like this (-_-) He looked at Tasuki's shoes-they were Nike sneakers.

"Ha! I wear Nike sneakers. They're made of the best quality and they don't rip easily. You can run for hours in them and your feet will never ache!" Tasuki stuck his shoe in front of Nakago's face, laughing.  


End file.
